wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na polu chwały/Rozdział XXVIII
Nadszedł wreszcie dzień odjazdu. Orszak wyruszył z Jedlinki świtaniem, o cudnej pogodzie, w okazałej liczbie ludzi i koni. Prócz kolaski obitej blachą i skórą, przeznaczonej dla panny Sienińskiej z panią Dzwonkowską i dla księdza Woynowskiego na wypadek, gdyby dawny postrzał zbyt mu na koniu dokuczał, szło trzy bryki mocno ładowne, zaprzężone w cztery konie; przy każdej, licząc z woźnicą, trzech czeladzi. Za panem Serafinem Cyprianowiczem sześciu konnych pachołków, przybranych w turkusową barwę, powodowało konie zapaśne. Ksiądz miał dwóch, panowie Jeło-Bukojemscy po dwóch, prócz jednego leśnika, który pilnował wózka z łubami, razem więc trzydziestu czterech ludzi dobrze zbrojnych w szable i bandolety ruszyło w daleką drogę. Wprawdzie w razie jakowegoś napadu kilkunastu spomiędzy nich nie mogłoby wziąć udziału w obronie, albowiem musieliby pilnować wozów i koni, ale i tak panowie Bukojemscy byli przekonani, że w takiej liczbie mogliby świat przejechać i że niezdrowo byłoby ich zaczepić choćby trzykroć i czterykroć liczniejszej kupie. Serca ich rozpierała radość tak wielka, że ledwie mogli usiedzieć na koniach. Czynili oni swego czasu mężnie przeciw Tatarom i Kozakom, ale były to lada jakie wojny, potem zaś, gdy osiedli w puszczy, młodość schodziła im jeno na lustracjach ostępów, na niedbałym pilnowaniu borowych, na biciu niedźwiedzi, których obowiązani byli strzec dla króla, i na pijaństwie w Kozienicach, w Radomiu i w Przytyku. I teraz dopiero, gdy jeden drugiego trącał strzemieniem, gdy szli na wielką wojnę z całą niezmierzoną potęgą turecką, czuli, że to właśnie jest ich prawdziwe przeznaczenie, że dawne życie było marne i liche, a ninie zaczyna się prawdziwe i cne, i iście takie, do jakiego Bóg Ojciec szlachcica polskiego stworzył. Syn Boży odkupił, a Duch Święty oświecił. Nie umieli tego sobie jasno pomyślić ani wyrazić słowy, albowiem w tym nie byli nigdy zbyt mocni, ale chciało im się aż krzyczeć z radości. Pochód wydawał im się zbyt wolny. Ot! wypuścić by im konie wichrem i lecieć ku temu wielkiemu przeznaczeniu, ku wielkiej bitwie Polaków z pogany, ku tryumfowi przez polskie ręce krzyża nad półksiężycem, ku chwalebnej śmierci, ku wiekopomnej sławie. Czuli się jacyś wyżsi, czystsi, zacniejsi i jeszcze bardziej w swym szlachectwie uszlachceni. O Marcjanie Krzepeckim i o jego hultajskiej kompanii, o zawadach i przeszkodach na drodze prawie że nie myśleli. Wydawało im się to jakieś maluchne, marne i niewarte uwagi. A toć, gdyby im całe zastępy stanęły na drodze, przeszliby po nich jak burza, przejechaliby im jakby mimochodem po brzuchach i poszli dalej. Rozbudziły się w nich przyrodzone lwie żądze i bojowa rycerska krew poczęła w nich grać z taką siłą, że gdyby kazano im skoczyć we czterech na całą gwardię sułtańską, nie zawahaliby się ani chwili. A podobne i w dodatku jeszcze osnute na dawnych wspomnieniach uczucia napełniały serca i pana Serafina, i księdza Woynowskiego. Ksiądz kwiat życia spędził w polu z szablą albo kopią w ręku. Pamiętał całe szeregi klęsk i zwycięstw. Pamiętał straszliwą rebelię Chmielnickiego, Żółte Wody, Korsuń, Piławce, przesławny Zbaraż i olbrzymią bitwę berestecką. Pamiętał najście szwedzkie z nieskończoną ilością walk i napad Rakoczego. Był w Danii, gdy zwycięski naród, nie kontentując się pogromem i wygnaniem Szwedów z ojczyzny, posłał za nimi niezwyciężone pułki Czarnieckiego aż hen, nad dalekie morza; brał udział w rozgromię Chowańskiego i Dołgorukiego, znał największych mężów i największych rycerzy, był uczniem nieśmiertelnego Wołodyjowskiego, kochał się w bitwach, rzeziach, szturmach i przelewach krwi, ale wszystko to póty trwało, póki nie złamała na duszy prywatna niedola i póki nie został księdzem. Od tego czasu zmienił się do gruntu i gdy zwracając się sprzed ołtarza do ludu, mówił:,,Pokój z wami!" to mniemał, że wypowiada największe Chrystusowe przykazanie i że wszelka wojna, jako temu przykazaniu przeciwna, jest jednak "dyzgustem" Bogu i grzechem przeciw miłosierdziu, i zakałą dla ludów chrześcijańskich. Dla jednej wszelako czynił wyjątek: dla wojny z Turczynem. "Bóg posadził na koniu naród polski - mawiał - i zwróciwszy go piersią ku wschodowi, tym samym mu jego przeznaczenie i swoją wolę oznajmił. Wiedział, dlaczego nas wybrał, a innych za plecami naszymi umieścił, przeto jeśli chcemy naszą misję jak również jego rozkaz godnie spełnić, to wiecznie nam tam sterczeć skałą ku temu morzu i plugawe jego fale piersią rozbijać." Sądził też ksiądz Woynowski, że Bóg umyślnie posadził na tronie takiego króla, któren już jako hetman tyle krwi pogańskiej wytoczył, aby przez jego ręce ostateczny cios tej strasznej potędze zadać i raz na zawsze zgubę od chrześcijańskiego świata odwrócić. Zdawało mu się, że właśnie teraz wielka godzina przeznaczeń i spełnienia woli bożej nadeszła, więc patrzył na tę wojnę jak na świętą wyprawę krzyżową i radował się myślą, że wiek, trudy i rany nie tak jeszcze zupełnie przycisnęły go do ziemi, aby nie mógł w niej wziąć udziału. Potrafi jeszcze chorągwie oganiać, potrafi jeszcze, dawny żołnierz na Chrystusowym ordynansie, wspiąć konia i skoczyć z krzyżem w ręku w największą gęstwę bitwy, z tą pewnością w sercu, że w ślad za nim i za krzyżem tysiąc kopii wrazi się w ciała pogan lub tysiąc szabel zazgrzyta na ich czerepach. Wreszcie poczęły mu nadlatywać do głowy i bardziej osobiste, zgodne z dawną naturą myśli. Krzyż przecie można trzymać w lewej ręce, a w prawej szablę. Nie podniósłby jej już, jako kapłan, przeciw żadnemu narodowi chrześcijańskiemu, ale przeciw Turkom! godzi się! godzi!... Otóż dopiero pokaże młodym, jako się gasi pogańskie świece, jako się goli, jako się kosi, jacy to byli dawniej żołnierze. Ba! podziwiano go tam niegdyś na niejednym polu, może się teraz i sam jegomość król zadziwi! I ta myśl tak wielką przejęła go uciechą, że począł się mylić w różańcu: "Zdrowaś Maria... bij! morduj!... Łaskiś pełna - w nich!... Pan z Tobą -rżnij!" Aż się wreszcie opamiętał: "Tfy! do licha! sława dym... Czy mnie ta giez ukąsił? Non nobis! non nobis, sed nomini tuo..." I jął uważniej przesuwać paciorki. Pan Serafin odmawiał także poranne pacierze, ale od czasu do czasu spoglądał wesołymi oczyma to na księdza, to na panienkę, to na panów Bukojemskich, którzy obok niej toczyli końmi, to na drzewa i polanki leśne skąpane w rosie. Wreszcie, gdy skończył ostatnią zdrowaśkę, zwrócił się do staruszka i odetchnąwszy głęboko, rzekł: - Jegomość wydajesz się mi jakoś dobrej myśli? - I waszmość także - odrzekł ksiądz. - Bo pewnie. Póki człek nie wyruszy, to się krząta, zabiega i troska; dopiero gdy go wiatr w polu obwieje, zaraz mu lekko na sercu. Pamiętam, że jakeśmy dziesięć lat temu szli pod Chocim, to taka jakaś dziwna ochota była we wszystkich ludziach, że choć to działo się w listopadzie i w srogie niepogody, niejeden i opończę z siebie zrzucił z przyczyny tej gorącości, która mu szła od serca. No - i Bóg, który dał wówczas tak wielką Wiktorię, dają chyba i teraz, bo przecie wódz ten sam, a wigor i męstwo nie mniejsze. - Chwalą, wiem ci ja, ludzie to szwedzkie wojska, to francuskie, ba, nawet i Niemców, ale przeciw Turkom nie masz nad naszego żołnierza! - Słyszałem, jak król jegomość raz to samo mówił - odpowiedział ksiądz. - "Niemcy (mówił) cierpliwie w ogniu stoją, ale atakując mrużą oczy, a moich (powiada) bylem nos w nos doprowadził, to już jestem spokojny, bo mi tak wygolą, jak żadna jazda nie wygoli." I prawda. - Hojnie nas Pan Jezus co do tego obdarzył, a nawet nie tylko szlachtę, ale i chłopów. A na przykład nasze łanowe piechoty? Jak spluną w garści, a pójdą z muszkietami naprzód, to im i najtęższe janczary nie dostoją. Widzieliśmy to obaj nieraz. - Byle Bóg Stacha i Jacka w zdrowiu zachował, to rad jestem, ze w pierwszym polu przeciw Turkom będą czynili. Ale jak też jegomość miarkujesz, przeciw komu Turczyn największą potęgę obróci? - Wedle mego mniemania przeciw cesarzowi, bo z nim już wojuje wspierając rebelizantów węgierskich, ale Turczyna stać na dwie i trzy armie i dlatego nie wiadomo, gdzie się nam z nim ostatecznie spotkać przyjdzie. - Z tego też zapewne powodu nie masz u nas dotychczas generalnego obozu, a chorągwie, stosownie do wieści, jakie nadchodzą, ciągle przenoszą się z jednego miejsca na drugie. Stoją pułki z panem Jabłonowskim pod Trembowlą; inne ciągną ku Krakowu, inne jak któremu wypadnie. Nie wiem, gdzie jest w tej chwili wojewoda wołyński i gdzie chorągiew Zbierzchowskiego. Czasem myślę, że Stach dlatego tak dawno nie pisał, że może pułk zbliża się w te strony. - Jeśli ma rozkaz pójść ku Krakowowi, to pewnie, że niedaleko musi przeciągać: zależy gdzie przedtem stał i skąd wyruszy. Może w Radomiu zasięgniemy jakich wieści. Wszakże w Radomiu pierwszy nocleg? - Tak jest. Chciałbym też, by prałat Tworkowski dziewczynę zobaczył i ostatecznej rady udzielił. Ma nam dać listy w jej sprawie do Krakowa. Rozmowa urwała się na chwilę, po czym pan Cyprianowicz podniósł znów oczy na księdza Woynowskiego i zapytał: - A co też jegomość myślisz, co będzie, jeśli się oni z Jackiem w Krakowie spotkają? - Nie wiem: spotkają się albo i nie spotkają... Będzie, jak Bóg zechce. Jacek mógłby tam z czasem przez małżeństwo fortunę rodową restaurować, a ona goła jak święta turecka... Bogactwo samo w sobie furda, jeno że o splendor rodu chodzi... - Ale i ona familiantka. I nie mówiąc już o tym, że dziewka jak złoto, to przecie wiadoma rzecz, że oni się na umor kochają. - O! zaraz na umor!... I widocznie niezbyt chętnie mówił o tej materii, bo począł o czym innym: - Ot - rzekł - lepiej pamiętajmy o tym, że na to złoto czyha rabuś. Pamiętasz waszmość, co mówił Wilczopolski? Pan Serafin rozejrzał się na wszystkie strony po głębiach leśnych i rzekł: - Nie ośmielą się Krzepeccy, nie ośmielą! Kupa nas grzeczna - i patrz jegomość, jak naokół wszystko spokojnie. Chciałem, by dziewczyna siadła dla bezpieczeństwa do kolaski, ale się wypraszała... Nic się nie boi... - No! krew bo w niej dobra - mruknął ksiądz. - Ale też uważam, że waćpana to już ona całkiem pozbadła. - E! trochę i jegomości - odparł Cyprianowicz - ale co do mnie, to po prostu przyznaję. Jak zacznie o co prosić, to tak jakoś osobliwie umie ślepkami mrugać, że ani rusz odmówić. Różne sposoby mają niewiasty, a czyś jegomość zauważył, że ona ma właśnie to mruganie, przy którym ręce składa? W pobliżu Bełczączki każę jej wleźć do kolaski, ale tymczasem chciało jej się koniecznie jechać na podjezdku, że to (powiada) zdrowiej. - I na taki czas pewnie, że zdrowiej. - Patrz; jegomość, jaka to już różowa -jak wilcze łyko. - A co mnie po jej róźowości?! - rzekł ksiądz - ale że dzionek piękny, to prawda. Jakoż pogoda była istotnie cudna, a ranek świeży, rosisty. Pojedyncze krople na igłach sosen błyszczały tęczą jak diamenty. Wnętrze lasu było jasne od leszczyny przetykanej promieńmi rannego słońca. W głębinach gwizdały wesoło wiwilgi. Naokół pachniało igliwiem - i cała ziemia zdawała się radować słońcu i powietrznemu błękitowi bez chmurki. Tak posuwając się naprzód, dotarli nareszcie do owej smołami, przy której Bukojemscy pojmali niedawno Marcjana Krzepeckiego. Obawy jednakże, że w tym miejscu będzie urządzona jakaś zasadzka, okazały się płonne. Wedle studni stało tylko dwa wózki chłopskie ładowne smołą i zaprzężone w liche konięta ze łbami poukrywanymi w torbach z obrokiem. Woźnice stali obok koni, pożywiając się chlebem i serem, ale na widok okazałego orszaku pochowali czym prędzej żywność i pozdejmowawszy czapki przypatrywali się z ciekawością przejezdnym. Na pytanie, czy nie widzieli zbrojnych ludzi, odrzekli, że od rana czekał tu jakiś jeździec, który przed chwilą, ujrzawszy z dala orszak, puścił się co koń wyskoczy w przeciwną stronę. Wiadomość ta zaniepokoiła pana Serafina, sądził bowiem, że był to człowiek wysłany na zwiady przez Krzepeckich. Więc, jako dowódca, podwoił baczność. Dwom pachołkom kazał zjechać na boki, aby zbadać bór ciągnący się po obu stronach gościńca, dwóch wysłał naprzód z rozkazem, aby jeśli dostrzegą jakowąś kupę zbrojną, dali ognia z bandoletów i wracali co najśpieszniej ku wozom. Upłynęła jednak godzina bez żadnego alarmu. Orszak posuwał się wolno naprzód, pilnie spoglądając przed się, za się i na boki, ale w boru było cicho. Fiukały tylko wciąż wilgi, a tu i owdzie odzywało się pukanie pracowitych kowalików leśnych, dzięciołów. Wysunęli się wreszcie na obszerną polanę, przed którą pan Cyprianowicz i ksiądz kazali koniecznie panience zleźć z podjezdka i wsiąść do kolaski, albowiem mieli przejeżdżać teraz niedaleko Bełczączki, której drzewa, a nawet i ukryty między nimi dwór można było dojrzeć gołym okiem. Panna Sienińska spoglądała ze wzruszeniem na ów dom, w którym upłynęło tyle lepszych i gorszych lat jej życia. Chciało jej się też popatrzyć przede wszystkim na Wyrąbki, ale zasłaniały je lipy bełcząckie, tak że z powozu nie można było nic zobaczyć. Przyszło jej jednakże na myśl, że może tych miejsc nigdy w życiu już nie zobaczy, więc westchnęła cicho i posmutniała. Panowie Bukojemscy poczęli spoglądać bystro i wyzywająco na dwór, na wieś i na okolicę -ale wszędy panował spokój największy. Po przestronnych, zatopionych w świetle słonecznym ugorach pasły się owce i krowy pilnowane przez kupki dzieci i psy; gdzieniegdzie bielały stadka gęsi, które gdyby nie upał letni, można było z dala poczytać za szmaty śniegu leżące na pochyłościach; zresztą okolica wydawała się nawet pusta. Pan Cyprianowicz, któremu nie brakło kawalerskiej fantazji, chcąc pokazać Krzepeckim, jak mało sobie z nich robi, nakazał umyślnie w tym miejscu pierwszy postój, aby "dać oddech" koniom. Stanął więc orszak wśród przyginanych wiatrem, szeleszczących lekko łanów żyta i wśród ciszy polnej, mąconej tylko parskaniem koni. - Zdrów! zdrów! - odpowiadali im czeladnicy. Jednakże najmłodszy z braci Bukojemskich, Jan, któremu wcale nie w smak był ten spokój, zwrócił się w stronę dworu i począł, wymachując ręką, wołać nieobecnych Krzepeckich. - A pójdźcie tu ino, tacy synowie! pokaż no ino Pniaku, swoją psią mordę, wnet ci tu ją szablami okrzeszem! Po czym pochylił się do kolaski: - Widzisz, waćpanna - rzekł - nieśpieszno było na nas napadać ni Marcjanowi ze swoją kompanią, ni osacznikpm w puszczy. - To i osacznicy napadają? - zapytała panienka. - Oj! oj! ale nie na nas. Małoż to ich w Kozienickiej Puszczy i w lasach ku Krakowu. Żeby tak król jegomość darowanie win ogłosił, starczyłoby samych tutejszych na dwa grzeczne regimenty piechoty. - Wolałabym spotkać osaczników niż tę kompanię pana Marcjana Krzepeckiego, o której tyle razy w Bełczączce straszne rzeczy ludzie rozpowiadali. Nie słyszałam, żeby osacznicy napadli kiedy na jaki dwór. - Bo zbój ma ten sam rozum co wilk.Uważ waćpanna, że wilk nigdy nie zarżnie owcy albo bydlęcia w tej wsi, w której ma gniazdo. - A jakże! dobrze mówi! - zawołali inni bracia. Jan zaś, rad z pochwały, tłumaczył dalej: - Zbój też nigdy nie napada na wsie i dwory w tej puszczy, w której żywie, a to z tej przyczyny, że gdyby się miejscowi ludzie na niego zawzięli, to - jako świadomi borów i wszelkich w nich kryjówek - łatwiej by go wytropili. Przeto osacznicy albo w dalsze strony wyprawy czynią, albo też na przejezdnych następują, nie zważając, czy większa, czy mniejsza kupa idzie. - Nie boją się? - Boga się nie boją, -a mieliby się ludzi bać? Lecz panna Sienińska myślała już o czym innym, więc gdy pan Serafin zbliżył się do kolaski, zaczęła mrugać po swojemu i prosić: - A po co ja w kolasce, skoro żadna napaść nie grozi? Można li na podjezdka? można mi? - A po co? - odpowiedział pan Serafin - słonko wysoko i opaliłoby liczko waćpanny. Nuż by kto z tego był nierad? Usłyszawszy to panienka cofnęła się nagłym ruchem w głąb kolaski, a pan Cyprianowicz zwrócił się do braci: - Czy nieprawda? Lecz oni, nie mając nad miarę bystrych umysłów, nie zrozumieli, o co chodzi, i poczęli pytać: - Kto? kto? Więc pan Cyprianowicz wzruszył ramionami i rzekł: - Ksiądz biskup krakowski, cesarz niemiecki i król francuski. Po czym dał znak i kawalkada ruszyła dalej. Minęli Bełczączkę i jechali znów wśród pól uprawnych, ugorów, łąk i rozległych powietrznych przestrzeni obramowanych na widnokręgu siną wstęgą lasu. W Jedlni zatrzymali się na drugi postój, w czasie którego piwowarowie miejscowi oraz mieszczanie i chłopi żegnali się z księdzem Woynowskim - i przed wieczorem stanęli na pierwszy nocleg w Radomiu. Marcjan Krzepecki nie dał najmniejszego znaku życia. Dowiedzieli się, że poprzedniego dnia był w Radomiu i pił z kompanią, ale na noc wrócił do domu; więc ksiądz i pan Cyprianowicz odetchnęli swobodniej, sądząc, że żadne już niebezpieczeństwo nie zagraża im po drodze. Na polu chwały 28